Secreto de Mejores Amigos
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—¡¿Qué le haces a Hermione, maldito degenerado!—preguntó con el rostro rojo de la ira, sus manos sacudiéndose por la molestia—Uh...¿acaso eres ciego, comadreja? Está sentada en mi regazo, apuesto a que el cara rajada y tú ya llegaron al nivel quince...—murmuró riéndose a carcajadas de su propio comentario—...oh Merlín, soy tan gracioso..."


ASH ASH ASHAHSHAHSAHSHSAHSASH  
Una semana escribiendo LOLAZO

Leí un fic de Harry y Ron (tenía muchos capítulos y era tan estúpidamente tierno que lloré Q-Q) y "Secretos" con los gemelos (ASH MI FRED)y Harry y la comadreja chico v.6.1

así que se me ocurrió a hacerlos los dos novios :P porque creí que sería como que "OHMAGA SON NOVIOS!" tengo inspiración ASH .

Por cierto, sé que ASH significa cenizas en inglés. Creo que lo aprendí de Pokémon XD. ME GUSTA PORQUE ME RECUERDA A CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS "Somos polvo y sombras" pero yo digo que polvo son cenizas que han envejecido y mirado las vidas pasar.

Veré si puedo subir también el proceso de amor de Draco y Herms, es decir, un post-capítulo que muestre lo pre- xD

—Ehm...Hermione...Ron...y...yo...uh...—balbuceó Harry mirando a su mejor amiga a los ojos, a su lado, Ronald sentado con los zapatos golpeando el suelo de madera con rapidez, dirigía ojeadas a la castaña llenas de arrepentimiento. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, si por supuesto no contamos al Trío Dorado.

—Apresúrate Harry, debo ir a la... biblioteca, me están esperando—dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, apretando los libros contra su pecho. Por fin, luego de seis meses de ciertas...situaciones con cierto rubio Slyteriano, tendrían su tercera reunión como no-amigos, es decir, una _cita_.

Pero por supuesto, Harry había llegado a interrumpirla cuando se marchaba de explicarle pociones a Ginny. _Maldita sea_. Pensó para sí misma, observando a su amigo de ojos verdes con molestia.

—Es que...bueno...uh...—Siguió tartamudeando, pero Hermione estaba llegando a su punto de quiebre, el momento en el que lo dejaría hablando solo, y se marcharía a estar con Draco.

—Basta, Harry. Mejor dímelo de una vez o me marcharé...

—Ron y yo somos novios—Soltó de golpe, su rostro tornándose de un carmesí fuerte, parecido al de un tomate a punto de ser cosechado. La castaña quedó muda, en parte levantada de la butaca, en parte sentada en la misma, con las uñas clavándose en la portada de uno de los tomos que debía estudiar para la semana siguiente, su bolso hechizado aún tirado en la silla.

—Uhm...—murmuró pensativamente, analizando la situación. Harry últimamente no hablaba mucho, y desaparecía por intervalos de tiempo, sintiéndose alejado de Hermione, al igual que Ronald—...pues debo admitir que me sorprendieron—Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros dirigiéndose al marco de la Señora Gorda.

—¿Espera qué?—preguntó el moreno—Pensamos que...te pondrías celosa, o algo así...

—¿Por qué debería?—inquirió ella en respuesta, saliendo de la Sala Común y subiéndose a una escalera móvil—, a mí nunca me ha gustado Ronald.

—¿No?—La voz alta de Harry la siguió. Estaba detrás de ella—, pero Ginny dijo que te veías radiante...

—Ehm... creo que la palabra que buscas es "enamorada"—Dedujo ella bajando a un pasillo.

—Sí...que te veías así...—dijo en voz baja el ojiverde, persiguiendo a su mejor amiga por Hogwarts. No era muy tarde (apenas las once de la mañana), pero la mayoría de los estudiantes se preparaban para salir a Hogsmade—...y feliz...como...

—Tú y Ron, ajá, ahora...¿podría irme? Tengo algo que hacer...

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una cita?—El tono de su voz reveló que estaba molesto con ella. ¿Ahora era ella la mala?¡Pero si ellos empezaron primero!

—Creo que la verdadera pregunta, sería por qué no me dijeron primero—Contraatacó caminando más rápidamente, evadiendo a unos estudiantes de tercer año que corrían de un lugar a otro, su rostro apenas tinturado de carmesí.

—Porque pensábamos que te sentirías mal por Ron, pero esto es absurdo—masculló agitando la mano en un ademán.

—Por Merlín, Harry. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Apenas tendremos nuestra tercera cita, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y por fin saldremos luego de días sin poder hacerlo, ¿acaso es demasiado?—interrogó con furia, encarando al moreno que la observava sorprendido—. Escucha, si no les he dicho nada es porque no he querido, sólo eso, ¿sí? Déjame sola, estoy llegando tarde a mi reunión con él...

—¿Quién es?—Los pasos de la castaña se detuvieron abruptamente, mientras se volvia a girar.

—Es alguien que no te agrada, dejémoslo así—finalizó corriendo con una sonrisa triunfal. Unos minutos después llegó a la salida del castillo, metiendo los libros en su bolso, colocándose unos guantes (salidos de un armario de Quidditch. Disponible en la Draco Store) y poniéndose un gorro sobre el cabello, al tiempo que alcanzaba a detectar un rubio platinado que se dirigía a ella con molestia.

—¿En qué momento planeabas venir? Llevo quince minutos esperando que llegases y...—Fue interrumpido por Hermione besándolo en los labios con suavidad—, no negaré que me gustó, pero eso no te compensa por llegar tarde—Refunfuñó sonrojándose al igual que ella.

—Perdón, es que estaba con Harry...¿Sabías que él y Ronald son novios?—inquirió tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera de Hogwarts. Una ráfaga de nieve blancuzca rozó sus caras como un soplido.

—No...pero siempre lo imaginé, con tanto cariño no podrían ser mejores amigos—respondió caminando al mismo paso que ella. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, su aliento salía en formas de pequeñas bocanadas de vapor, sus rostros ruborizados por el frío, mientras caminaban por Hogsmade.

Hermione quiso entrar a una heladería, y Draco, aunque no quería hacerlo, aceptó, sabiendo que a esa castaña no habría quien la cambiase de opinión.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, mientras que pasaban y Draco se dirigía a la caja para pedir los helados, Hermione se giró para buscar alguna mesa vacía. Claro que no contó con que dos miradas puestas en ella, tan familiares como la suya propia, estaban fijas en su rostro, y vagaban por la espalda del Malfoy.

Harry y Ronald, sentados cerca de la entrada, la observaban desde un lugar cerca de la ventana. Sus ojos abiertos de la impresión de ver a su mejor amiga con su enemigo proclamado desde primer año.

Todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, Hermione arrastrando a Draco por el lugar moteado de blanco invernal, siendo perseguidos por el moreno y el pelirrojo.

Chocando con todos, Ron no podía perderlos de vista. ¡Hermione estaba loca!¡Desquiciada...! Cayó cuando una niña de cuarto año le pateó la entrepierna por chocar con ella.

—Maldición—masculló con nieve en su boca, diciéndole a Harry con la mirada que siguiera tras ellos. Le encantaba ver sus ojos verdosos contra su pálida piel, con el cabello negro y desordenando cayendo sobre la línea de las cejas. También adoraba su forma de moverse, con gracia y precaución al mismo tiempo; definitivamente estaba enamorado.

—¡Hermione, Hermione detente por favor!—exclamó Harry alcanzando la manga de la chaqueta de su amiga.

—Oh, demonios—masculló ella por lo bajo, dejándose atrapar y quedándose allí—¿Qué quieres?

—Para empezar, algo sencillo: ¡¿por qué estás con Malfoy?!—preguntó alzando la voz y sacudiendo el brazo en la dirección de su acompañante.

—Uhm...¿porque hoy es nuestra cita?—interrogó ella con duda, sabiendo que Draco estaba tenso y que no tardaría en lanzarle un puñetazo a Harry.

—¡Pues no lo creo, tú vienes con nosotros antes de estar con ese mortífago..!—gritó halando hacia él a la chica, siendo interrumpido por la mirada helada del rubio. ¿Qué autoridad tenía él sobre Hermione como para decirle con quién salir? Claro que seis meses de esfuerzo para enamorar a la castaña también tenían un peso, pero ahora que lo había logrado, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—¿A dónde mierdas crees que la llevas, Potter?—Su tono era mordaz y lleno de furia, dando a entender que no aceptaría un "conmigo y con Ron" por respuesta. Los dedos pálidos y delgados alrededor del brazo de Hermione, sujetándolo con delicadeza.

—Ah...uh...pues...¡Ella no puede estar contigo, Malfoy!—gritó desafiándolo con la mirada, tratando de intimidarle de regreso.

Eso por supuesto no funcionó.

—Y, según tú, ¿porqué no debería?¿acaso les he molestado últimamente?¿o será que la he golpeado?¿la he deprimido?¿la dejé sola por estar saliendo con otro chico?—Hermione veía la escena, sin palabras, su mejor amigo y el chico del que llevaba meses enamorada, discutiendo por su causa.

—Cá-cállate Malfoy...—balbuceó Harry ruborizándose de a poco.

—¿Por qué?¿No te gusta que sepa que estás saliendo con la comadreja y dejaron a Hermione abandonada desde hace meses?—interrogó nuevamente, una sonrisa sarcástica curvándose en la comisura de su delgada boca. El ojiverde calló abruptamente—Eso pensé.

—Por Merlín, Draco, no puedo creer que hicieras eso—musitó ella de regreso en Hogwarts, abrazando al rubio, camino a la Sala Común de los Premio Anual.

—Pues lo hice, y se lo merecía—respondió el Malfoy, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo llegar al propio—, además, dudo que me niegues que te querías reír cuando parecía Potter se veía como una foca, ¿cierto?

—Muy cierto, pero aún así te sobrepasaste...

—Claro que no..uhm...¿te gustaría tomar un chocolate caliente? Hace frío y apuesto a que no quieres resfriarte—preguntó colocando la nariz en su cabello, y frotándola con cariño.

Merlín, como amaba a esa mujer.

Dijo la contraseña en voz baja y entraron a la Sala Común, acostándose con pereza en uno de los sillones de tela cercanos a la chimenea permanentemente encendida. Hermione veía a su novio tranquilo y calmado, desde que empezaron a salir tenía esa faceta de paz. Como si sus problemas se hubiesen evaporado con su llegada. Con un movimiento de su varita, Draco apareció dos tazas con chocolate caliente frente a él, seguro desde la cocina de los elfos, y tomó un pequeño trago.

—¿Te sentarás ahora, o te quedarás admirando mi increíble rostro?—interrogó, sonriendo con sorna y pateando las botas café lejos de él. El aroma del chocolate llegó a su olfato, mientras miraba a la castaña sentarse a su lado en el apretujado sillón.

—¿No crees que si llegara McGonagall sería extraño y nos castigaría?—Trató de ser seria, pero una sonrisa se escapó seguido de una pequeña carcajada. Agarró la taza de cerámica entre sus manos, y tomó un sorbo.

—Uhm...bueno, no estamos teniendo sexo _aún, _ni nos estamos besando así...—Ejemplificó pasando sus labios por el cuello pálido, haciéndole cosquillas a la chica, y luego dando suaves mordiscones por toda la extensión de este. Hermione gimió en voz baja—...ni así...—Continuó, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado, las lenguas de ambos jugando con lentitud—...y definitivamente no hacemos esto...—murmuró, levantando un poco la camiseta de Hermione y pasando las manos por el abdomen descubierto, la piel tersa contra sus dedos.

—Creo que sí lo estamos haciendo, Draco...—dijo la chica apartándose y sentándose en su regazo, aún con la cerámica llena de chocolate en su poder.

—Pues no me interesa—respondió frunciendo el ceño, enojado porque Hermione se reía de sus ganas de _divertirse_ con ella—, es más, si Potter entrase en este segundo por esa puerta, estoy seguro de que no me importaría—anunció tomando un poco más de chocolate.

Harry entró por el cuadro luego de esa oración, seguido de un Ronald furioso y una Ginny estupefacta.

—Oh por Merlín, Hermione, esta sala es más grande que todas las habitaciones de Gryffindor juntas...—balbuceó la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que su hermano la empujaba y apartaba del camino para llegar a la pareja.

—¡¿Qué le haces a Hermione, maldito degenerado?!—preguntó con el rostro rojo de la ira, sus manos sacudiéndose por la molestia.

—Uh...¿acaso eres ciego, comadreja? Está sentada en mi regazo, apuesto a que el cara rajada y tú ya llegaron al nivel quince...—murmuró riéndose a carcajadas de su propio comentario—...oh Merlín, soy tan gracioso...

—¡Pues no me importa, Hermione no es lo suficientemente mujer como para estar contigo, Malfoy!—La castaña frunció el ceño y se levantó de su cómodo asiento, dispuesta a usar cualquier cosa a la mano como un arma letal, con tal de dañar a ese maldito Weasley que le había arruinado el día con sus idioteces.

—¿Cómo es esa mierda de que "_no es lo suficientemente mujer"_, eh Ronald?¡¿Acaso piensas que no puedo estar con él y debo rebajarme a quedarme sola como el señor Filch?!—exclamó acercándose peligrosamente al Weasley que la miraba con sus ojos azules, atento a cada movimiento. Draco soltó una pequeña risa al último comentario—¡Pues quiero que te metas el "_no es lo suficientemente mujer" _por el maldito culo!¿me entiendes?—Ginny se había sentado en el sillón, y al igual que Draco, parecía que miraba una película interesante o algún partido de Quidditch en miniatura.

—Pero Hermione, no me comprendiste bien...—Las palabras se le habían agotado.

—¡Si lo comprendí, Ronald, maldita sea!

—Hermione—intervino Harry justo a tiempo para que la castaña no le lanzase la taza de cerámica blanca que tenía entre sus manos—, creo que lo que Ron quiso decir, era que Malfoy es una mala persona y te dañará más adelante...—dijo con calma, Hermione se giró hacia a él, ajustándose los vaqueros y alisando su camiseta de banda.

—Harry, sé que no quieren que salga dañada, pero yo conozco esos riesgos—contestó ella con voz seca. Su mirada café, tan gélida y fría como la de su novio en ocasiones, taladraba a Harry—, él no es mala persona, es lo suficientemente bueno como para tratarme bien y...Harry, ¿no te has puesto a pensar el hecho de que hubiese estado enamorada de Ron?¿Y si lo estuviera ahora, y no saliera con Draco, no crees que las cosa hubiesen sido diferentes? Quizás yo no te estaría hablando en este momento, y Draco me consolaría como acostumbra a hacerlo porque no le gusta ver a nadie llorar, a pesar de que él lo hace. Yo tomé este riesgo, él es Draco, Harry, no es Voldemort—murmuró girándose, dejando a todos sin palabras, incluso a su propio novio, con su rostro contorsionado en la sorpresa.

—...Vaya...creo que...uhm...—balbuceó Ron con nerviosismo, Ginny se levantó, se despidió de Draco y de Hermione y haló al pelirrojo y al moreno fuera de la sala.

—Herms, recuerda invitarme algún día de nuevo—guiñó la chica antes de desaparecer por el cuadro, que protestaba el hecho de que las contraseñas ahora son dichas por todos y entran donde les daba la gana.

—Hermione...sé que no te lo digo todo el tiempo... pero...

—Draco, yo sé que me amas, no necesito al escuadrón Dorado para confirmarlo—Sonrió sentándose nuevamente sobre él—...ahora, ¿qué dices sobre divertirnos un rato?—preguntó, deslizando las manos para tocar el abdomen de su novio.

—Diría que es la mejor idea que has tenido hoy.


End file.
